El dolor mas grande
by angielizz
Summary: El dolor mas grande que llegue a sentir era ahora, en este momento, ella me habia dejado, con la promesa de volvernos a reencontrar, pero debia seguir, ahora, solamente faltaba decir unas palabras sobre su proxima lapida y despedirme de ella *all humanos


Disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama :)_  
_

**El dolor mas grande**

**Angielizz**

* * *

_Dicen que el dolor más grande es el de la perdida, y al perder al ser que más amamos el dolor más grande se queda corto para describir aquel arrebatador sentimiento._

- ¿Quién era ella?, ella era una gran persona, gentil, amable, dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva, adorada, amada, una luchadora, una persona que no se rindió fácil y dio hasta su último aliento lo mejor de ella para poder intentar sobrevivir. Si alguien me pregunta, hoy, ahora en este instante, ¿Quién era Isabella Marie Masen? Les diré que fue una gran amiga, compañera de trabajo, compañera de escuela, una gran hermana, una gran cuñada para algunos, una gran confidente, una gran hija, una gran madre, fue una gran esposa, para mi suerte, fue mi esposa, la persona que amare -Dije con voz rota

Sintiendo mis lagrimas en mis mejillas, ya me era difícil dejarlas en mis ojos sin que salieran, vi a los espectadores y sus miradas de apoyo, confianza, amor, lastima, dolor, sufrimiento, otras personas tenían sus miradas en el suelo, o en el pecho de su acompañante, otras más lloraban desoladas intentando soportar un minuto mas de pie, había unas más al final que lloraban recargadas en los árboles que habían, una que otra estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus lágrimas cayendo, vi a mis hermanos y padres llorando, a mis amigos con sus miradas perdidas pero las miradas que mas me dolía era la de su padre que se encontraba al lado de su esposa, Sue, llorando sin consuelo, quizás era uno de los que más sufría en estos momentos, pero no sabría definirlo, sus hermanastros, pero eran al final sus hermanos, estaban con sus parejas llorando, Leah lloraba abrazando a su esposo Jacob, el mejor amigo de mi esposa, de mi Bella, Seth lloraba abrazando a su esposa mirándome con dolor, mi amigo, su hermanastro, mi hermano y confidente, y también cuñado; Su madre se encontraba con su esposo, Phil, llorando sin poder dejar de parar, cargando a mi bebe, mi bebe me miraba sin lágrimas, mi pequeña aun no entendía nada, pero debía decírselo, antes que la realidad la azotara sin compasión, continúe con mi discurso, mi inspiración momentánea

- Bella, vivió una vida feliz, quizás no fue la mejor, pero sé que si ella estuviese aquí les diría que está bien, que aunque la vida no la trató como ella merecía, siempre estuvo feliz sabiendo que todos ustedes la amaban y aceptaban como era, recuerdo que cuando le pedí matrimonio…

Flash Back

- Vamos Bella, no puedes decirme que un brindis no – le rogué, había planeado todo bien pero no preví que Bella no quisiera un brindis conmigo.

- No bebo Edward – dijo mirándome seria, le di una mirada dulce.

- Por favor… sólo uno.

- No es no – me dijo.

- Sólo un pequeño sorbo, por favor – le dije, ella me negó con la cabeza y se comenzó a parar de su silla - ¿A dónde vas? – le dije nervioso

- Ya terminamos de cenar, pediré la cuenta y nos iremos – me dijo parándose, me volteé en busca del mesero, al cual le había pagado para que me ayudara con esto, él al ver mi mirada le pidió algo al chico encargado de la música y luces y se apagó todo, comenzó una dulce melodía romántica y feliz, luego una luz se puso sobre Bella y yo, ella me miró con una ceja alzada, tomé su copa y con un tenedor saque el anillo que había metido ahí, lo tomé con mis dedos, me arrodillé frente a ella y la miré a los ojos pronunciando las palabras que la harían sólo mía después de esto, claro si aceptaba.

- Isabella…. Me concederías el honor, de dejarme amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, protegerte y estar a tu lado, como confidente, amigo, y amante, hasta que tus ojos se cierren y no vuelvan a abrirse, o tu corazón deje de latir y desbocarse por mí, hasta que nuestros labios se separen y no podramos besarnos mas, hasta que tus manos y las mías no se vuelvan a entrelazar, hasta que la muerte nos arrebate la vida y nos separe, ¿Me darías el honor de casarte conmigo? – ella me veía con un mar de lágrimas y comenzó a asentir lentamente, mordiéndose el labio, me levanté y la besé, ella me besó con dulzura y amor, una vez que nos separamos, puse el anillo en su dedo y besé su mano, sellando nuestro amor.

- Te amo

- Yo aun más.

End FLASH BACk

- Cuando le pedí matrimonio – dije y un nudo se formó en mi garganta – casi todo me sale mal, y me es imposible no recordar el instante en el que nos comprometimos… siempre nos pasaron cosas demasiado extrañas incluso cómicas por ella, siempre eran cosas especiales, siempre… tampoco podre olvidar cuando nos enteramos del pequeño angelito que traeríamos al mundo, en cuestión de meses después de nuestra luna de miel…

FLASH BACK

Llevábamos ya de casados sólo tres meses, habíamos estado un mes en nuestra maravillosa luna de miel y después tuvimos que regresar a nuestra vida, nos habíamos ido a vivir a un departamento pequeño, pero lo suficientemente cómodo para dos recién casados, Bella había elegido el departamento, ya que no quería lujos excesivos, como buen esposo acepté.

Acababa de volver del trabajo, eran las ocho de la noche, no tan tarde, pero la mayor parte del tiempo volvía a las siete, la junta me había retrasado, respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta, esperaba el sermón de Bella, diciéndome que debía avisar y ser más atento con ella, pero al entrar no encontré a nadie, caminé hacia la cocina, pero estaba vacía, fui al cuarto de lavado y tampoco, al entrar a nuestra habitación la vi acostada volteando dándome la espalda, sonreí y me subí a nuestra cama abrazándola por la espalda.

- Hola, cariño – le dije.

- Ho… la – dijo en medio de un… ¿Sollozo?

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté nervioso, le di la vuelta para que me encarara, y me encontré con su mirada llorosa.

- Lo siento, lo siento – empezó a llorar, la abrasé sin comprender, no sabia de que me estaba hablando y la verdad es que me ponía muy nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije.

- Soy una estúpida, lo lamento, tú dijiste que querías tiempo y yo te saldré con esto, soy un asco, mereces algo mejor, simplemente soy una descuidada, sin remedio – me dijo llorando.

- Bella, Bella, no hables así tu no eres eso, dime que pasó.

- Estoy embarazada Edward, lo siento, tú no querías hijos aun, porque el trabajo es demasiado atareo, pero claro, ahí voy yo a meter la para y quedé embarazada – sonreí como un idiota, seria papá, yo, papá, abracé más a Bella y comencé a besarla.

- Gracias, gracias, te amo – le dije besándola y subiéndome arriba de ella.

- ¿Qué?... creía que no querías bebes…

- Claro que quiero, Bella. Bueno supongo que no esperaba que fuera pronto, tan pronto, pero no me importa eso, ya encontraremos la manera de salir con los gastos, pero que no te quede la duda de que yo lo amare como te amo a ti, siempre que algo sea tuyo lo aceptare, y este bebe será sólo la muestra de nuestro amor – le dije.

- te amo – me dijo y me besó, bajé de ella y puse mi cabeza en su pansa, ella rió por mi acción pero no me quitó.

- Te amo, Bebe, te amo – dije besando su panza.

END FLASH BACK

- Aun así, ese siempre será uno de mis mejores momentos y recuerdos con Bella… me es tan… difícil, saber que ella ya no está aquí, era una gran persona, era joven y con una vida completa para vivir, y desafortunadamente su enfermedad… – dije llorando, muchos lloraron más sonoramente pero continué – Bella, esta en un lugar mucho mejor, ella merece un poco de paz, sufrió mucho los últimos meses, quizás, si existe Dios, tuvo compasión e hizo que mi esposa no sufriera más de lo que ya sufría, más desafortunadamente, la única manera en que ella dejara de sufrir y sentir dolor, era esta, la muerte – aclaré mi garganta. - por eso, si hoy alguien me pregunta ¿Quién era ella? Creo que la respuesta será la más larga y difícil de contestar, porque ella era mi todo y creo que el tiempo que tengo de explicar esa pregunta es nada… les agradezco de corazón su presencia este día aquí, mi esposa estaría orgullosa al saber cuantos la amaban y querían, ella se sentiría feliz, pero ella les diría que no la recordemos por los momentos tristes y dolorosos, recordémosla por cómo era y quien era, por la gentil persona que fue y en nuestros corazones siempre será – dije.

Me alejé del micrófono y tomé mi rosa azul, me acerqué a donde estaba la tumba de mi esposa.

- Te amare siempre, eres la primera que ha llegado a mi corazón y la que siempre estará en él, prometo cuidar a nuestra hija como lo hicimos una vez ambos juntos, siempre hare que te recuerde, amor, no te olvidara no permitiré que lo haga, te amo, eres lo más especial para mí, nunca podre olvidarte, porque si te olvido o tan siquiera lo intento, no podre recordar entonces los grandes momentos juntos que pasamos, y si olvido eso, entonces olvidare el significado del verdadero amor, y no lo quiero olvidar, gracias por el tiempo que vivimos juntos, gracias por dedicarme tu último aliento, y latido de tu corazón, te amo, recuérdalo siempre, y que algún día nos reencontraremos con la promesa de volver a unir nuestros corazones – le dije antes de que sea bajada. Besé la flor azul y la coloqué sobre la tumba, me dejé caer en esta y lloré como nunca lo hice, sería la ultima vez que la sentiría así de cerca y no podía hacerme a la idea de separarme, ¿Cómo viviría sin ella?, ¿Cómo me levantaría sin sus abrazos y caricias?, ¿Cómo le diría a Nessie que su mami no volvería?, ¿De dónde sacaría fuerzas suficientes para despertare cada día y continuar con mi vida?, ¿Quién me iba a consolar cuando yo me sintiese muerto en vida?, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién me diría que me amaba?, ¿Quién me hará llegar al cielo en un segundo?, ¿Quién tomará mi mano al caminar?, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién?, ¿Por qué me dejaste Bella?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no lo intentaste con más fuerzas?, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido de mí?, ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?, ¿Por qué? Te amo, siempre lo hare, algún día volveremos a estar juntos y cuando eso pase te juro que veremos por siempre el ocaso del sol juntos.

Sentí algo jalar mi pantalón y mi brazo llamando mi atención, abrí los ojos bajando mi mirada hacia donde me llamaba y me encontré con mi hermosa bebe.

- Mami… ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó mi hija, tomé una bocada de aire y la cargué, comencé a caminar, muchos ponían su mano en mi hombro pero lo quitaban rápido, cuando llegué un poco más lejos, me senté con mi bebe en el suelo.

- Nessie… mami se fue.

- ¿A dónde? – dijo haciéndome que el nudo en mi garganta creciera.

- A un lugar muy lindo, y sin dolor, ahí se curó tu mami, pero para que no sufra deberá quedarse ahí, por mucho tiempo, está en un lugar muy lindo llamado cielo – le dije.

- ¿Dónde queda? – me preguntó.

- Es por donde están las nubes, cerca de una estrella, la más grande y brillante, ahí está tu mami.

- ¿Va a volver? – preguntó con lagrimas en sus ojitos, tomé aire y con mis lagrimas ya cayendo le respondí…

- No amor, no volverá, no puede, pero ella nos cuida y nos ve desde el cielo, nos protege y nos escucha, nos ama y siempre lo hará – le dije

- Pero yo quiero verla – tomé su carita y limpié sus lagrimas.

- Yo también quiero verla y que vuelva, pero no puede, ella esta aquí – le dije tomando su manita y llevándola a su pecho, a su corazón – aquí esta una gran parte de ella, y mientras tú y yo la recordemos siempre, siempre va estar viva en nosotros, recordaremos todo de ella, sus besos, sus caricias, su perfume, su voz, su risa, sus frases…

- ¿Pero quién me va a contar cuentos? – dijo llorando.

- Yo bebe, yo lo hare, y te tapare con tu mantita, es más, dormiremos juntos, en mi cama, y antes de dormir veremos videos familiares, en los que mami salga, para poder verla siempre.

- Ella era muy linda, no debía irse, no quiero que se vaya – lloró abrazándome.

- Yo tampoco ella tampoco lo hubiese querido pero eso paso, amor, y debemos seguir viviendo por ella, porque ella hubiese deseado eso – le dije.

Asintió con la cabeza

- Pero la extrañare mucho – dijo enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

- yo también, yo también, te quiero mi bebe, algún día tú, yo y mami nos volveremos a unir juntos y no habrá nada que nos separe – dije besando su frente, quizás mi hija sería la única persona que me impulsaría a seguir viviendo, suspirando, haciendo que mi corazón siguiese latiendo, y ella me daría las fuerzas de levantarme día a día…

_Dicen que el dolor mas grande es el de la perdida, y al perder al ser que mas amamos el dolor mas grande se queda corto para describir aquel arrebatador sentimiento, mas sin embargo si encontramos un motivo, no importa lo insignificante o maravilloso que sea para seguir viviendo, entonces nuestra existencia vale la pena._

* * *

Gracias. :)

**Este ff fue escrito para el concurso de "The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: El dolor mas Grande**

**Autor:Angielizz**

**Pareja: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: El dolor mas grande que llegue a sentir era ahora, en este momento, ella me habia dejado, con la promesa de volvernos a reencontrar, pero debia seguir, ahora, solamente faltaba decir unas palabras sobre su proxima lapida y despedirme de ella... (todos humanos)**

**Rating: M**

**Número de palabras: 2,664**


End file.
